


Close to Home

by Mareel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Games, M/M, Metafiction, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Home

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime post Season 4. It is metafiction with respect to _Dragon Age: Inquisition_. Jonathan and Malcolm have a long-established relationship. It is Jonathan's voice. It is something of a followup to [After Effect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3361586) in terms of Malcolm's interest in vintage games.
> 
> The lyrics quoted are from the Irish song _[Carrighfergus](http://lyrics.wikia.com/Loreena_McKennitt:Carrighfergus)_ which has become associated with Dorian in my mind and inspired this story.

 

  
_I'm drunk today. But I'm seldom sober._  
_A handsome rover from town to town..._  


 

"Another vintage game, Malcolm?"

He nods toward the screen in front of him. "Travis has quite the collection of them... he's such an enabler. This one is supposedly more of a fantasy setting. I didn't think I'd care for it much."

"But there's something you find compelling enough to spend a few nights playing it?"

Malcolm points at a character drinking in a medieval style pub. "This is Dorian. I think we had the same father."

I wrap my arms around my lover and drop a kiss into his hair.

"My male Inquisitor character is developing a romantic interest in him, but Dorian has trouble accepting that any man would want more than a furtive fling with him."

He turns in my arms, resting his head against my chest for a moment before lifting his head to kiss me.

"I could have been Dorian... but I met you."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
